LET'S SWIMMING!
by Nieve Cielo
Summary: "Uhuk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk.." / "Kau ini, sudah kubilang jangan panik. Tenanglah ada aku.." / "Ma-maaf Naruto-san, aku refleks tadi.." / 'Ya ampun untung kolam renangnya masih ada orang, kalau nggak udah aku rape kamu Gaara..' / Warn:Yaoi/BL/MaleXMale / NaruGaa [Naruto X Gaara]


**LET'S SWIMMING!**

 **Cast:** Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Other

 **Pair:** NaruGaa [Naruto X Gaara]

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** Yaoi/BL/MaleXMale, typo, EYD hancur

 **Summary:**

"Uhuk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk.." / "Kau ini, sudah kubilang jangan panik. Tenanglah ada aku.." / "Ma-maaf Naruto-san, aku refleks tadi.." / _'Ya ampun untung kolam renangnya masih ada orang, kalau nggak udah aku rape kamu Gaara..'_ / Warn:Yaoi/BL/MaleXMale / NaruGaa [Naruto X Gaara]

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Hari Senin yang cerah, tidak ada awan mendung, semilir angin yang sepoi-sepoi dan matahari pagi yang tidak terlalu terik. Namun suasana yang cerah itu tak secerah wajah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam renang.

"Gaara, kau ini kenapa masih belum bisa berenang? Padahal teman-temanmu sudah mahir, hanya kau yang tertinggal dan belum bisa berenang Gaara. Kalau dalam semester kali ini kau belum bisa berenang, aku tidak akan menuntaskan nilaimu!"

Gaara hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk secara perlahan. Ia berjalan kepinggir kolam dan mencari tempat duduk, ia memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang di uji satu persatu oleh guru olahraganya Kakashi. Ia menghela nafas putus asa, daridulu memang dirinya tidak bisa berenang padahal ia tidak pernah mengalami trauma apapun soal air. Ia juga selalu memperhatikan jika sang guru Kakashi sedang menjelaskan tenik mudah untuk mengajarkannya soal benerang. Namun kenapa ia tetap tidak bisa menguasainya?

"Sudahlah Gaara, jangan pundung begitu.. aura disekitarmu jadi hitam.."

Gaara mendongak ia melihat Kiba dan Sai yang berjalan mendekatinya, lalu duduk berdampingan di sisinya.

"Haahh.. Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya berenang bukan keahlianku. Kenapa harus ada kompetensi berenang sih dalam olahraga?" Gaara mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Kalau kompetensinya diganti balap karung nggak elit Gaara, ehh tapi bagaimana kalau kau ikut les privat berenang saja?" Usul Sai sambil menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Wahh, ide bagus tuhh kalau les privat kau pasti lebih cepat menguasainya Gaara!" Seru Kiba sambil menenggak botol minumannya.

 _'_ _Les Privat Berenang?'_

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Les privat renang? Kau yakin Gaara?" Tanya Temari ketika mereka sedang makan malam.

"Iya, aku malu masak di kelas hanya aku yang tidak bisa berenang? Apalagi berenang kan ada dalam kompetensi olahraga, semester kemarin Kakashi sensei sudah menuntaskan nilaiku secara cuma-cuma. Kali ini dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.."

"Begitu, ya sudah Kankurou besok kau carikan Gaara guru les privat berenang sekalian kau antarkan Gaara ke tempatnya. Besok Neechan sibuk, tidak apa-apa kan Gaara?"

"Besok akan aku carikan, terus nanti pulang sekolah akan kuantar kau ketempatnya, Gaara."

Gaara hanya bisa mengagguk sambil melanjutkan makannya dan berharap dengan mengikuti les ini ia bisa segera mahir berenang.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Gaara berjalan memasuki tempat lesnya bersama Kankurou, ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan langsung dijemput Kankurou untuk mengikuti les. Ketika ia masuk hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah beberapa orang sedang berjejer dipinggir lapangan sedang melakukan pemanasan. Ia juga melihat beberapa pelatih yang sedang melatih orang yang Gaara pikir sebaya dirinya, namun tidak terlalu ramai.

"Gaara, ini pelatihmu yang akan mengajarimu berenang namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Ayo beri salam!"

"Perkenalkan saya Gaara. Mohon bimbingannya, Uzumaki-san.." Ucap Gaara sambil membungkuk.

"Panggil aku Naruto saja, kau ganti baju dulu saja.."

"Nah, Gaara nanti kalau sudah selesai kau telfon aku saja yaa, nanti kau akan Nii-chan jemput." Ucap Kankurou sambil menepuk pundak Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk. Dan berjalan menuju tempat ganti pakaian. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan memakai celana renang bewarna merah senada dengan rambutnya. Dengan penampilan seperti itu Gaara malah jadi pusat perhatian, tubuhnya yang cukup ramping terutama kulitnya yang sangat putih mulus membuat semua orang yang ada di tempat itu terpaku menatap tubuhnya. Tak terkecuali Naruto, dirinya yang tadi sedang melakukan pemanasan kini terpaku pada pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berjalan menuju ke dirinya yang membuat Naruto sedikit merona dibuatnya. Gaara terlalu mengundang perhatian.

"Gaara.."

"Iya?"

 _'_ _Kau menggairahkan sayang..'_ Batin Naruto, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahh, ayo kau juga harus melakukan pemanasan dulu!"

Gaara mengangguk dan segera mengikuti gerakan pemanasan yang dilakukan Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit melakukan pemanasan, Naruto dan Gaara segera turun ke dalam kolam.

"Baik Gaara, untuk permulaan kita akan melakukan latihan pernafasan.." Naruto memberi instruksi kepada Gaara untuk menarik nafas melalui mulut dan memasukan kepalanya ke dalam air kemudian ia membuang nafas melalui hidung secara perlahan. Gaara langsung melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan Naruto kepadanya dengan patuh tanpa banyak bicara.

"Nahh begita Gaara ulangilah secara perlahan dan santai.."

Setelah cukup lama Gaara melakukan latihan pernafasan, Naruto mulai mengajari Gaara latihan mengapung. Naruto menuntun kedua tangan Gaara agar berpegangan pada pinggir kolam, kemudian ia memberikan instruksi pada Gaara agar kedua kakinya didorong keatas hingga posisi seperti bediri dipermukaan air, Naruto kembali memberi instruksi kepada Gaara agar menarik nafas kemudian mencelupkan bagian wajahnya ke air dan menahan nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan melalui hidung. Naruto yang melihat Gaara tenang dan patuh dalam melakukan latihan mengapung, mulai iseng.

"Gaara kepalamu kurang tenggelam dalam air.." Naruto memegang kepala Gaara dan mencelupkannya secara perlahan di air. Tak hanya memegangi Naruto bahkan mengelus-elus rambut Gaara dan salah satunya yang lain memegangi perutnya membatu agar Gaara tetap mengapung dengan sempurna padahal cuma modus.

 _'_ _Hehe lumayan~ rambut sama kulitnya halus banget..'_ Batin Naruto dengan muka pedho.

"Oke Gaara sekarang waktunya belajar meluncur, kau sudah bisa tekniknya kan?"

Gaara mengangguk ia duduk dipinggir kolam dengan kedua telapak kaki yang menempel didinding kolam, dan pada hitungan ketiga ia mendorong badannya kedepan dengan kedua tangan lurus kedepan. Sedangkan Naruto ia berdiri ketengah kolam tempat dimana nantinya Gaara akan selesai meluncur. Ketika Gaara akan sampai pada Naruto tiba-tiba Gaara oleng karena panik ia menggerakan seluruh badannya membuatnya tenggelam.

"Gaara! Tenang! Oi! Tenang Gaara jangan panik.." Naruto meraih Gaara dan memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk.." Gaara terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang jangan panik. Tenanglah ada aku.." Ia memegangi kedua pundak Gaara dan menatap wajah Gaara yang memerah dan mata yang sayu.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-san, aku refleks tadi.." Lirih Gaara yang sedang mengusap hidungnya.

 _'_ _Ya ampun untung kolam renangnya masih ada orang, kalau nggak udah aku rape kamu Gaara..'_ Batin Naruto sambil menarik Gaara mendekat sehingga tubuh Gaara menempel padanya, kemudian mengusap hidung dan mata Gaara yang kemasukan air.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Inseden kecil tadi ternyata tidak mematahkan semangat Gaara untuk tetap belajar berenang, buktinya setelah berkali-kali mencoba meluncur sekarang ia sudah bisa meluncur dengan benar, tanpa bantuan Naruto lagi.

Naruto kemudian memberi Gaara penjelasan mengenai gaya dada yang akan diajarkannya. Gaara yang notabene tidak banyak omong hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi Gaara dalam gaya dada rumus yang digunakan untuk gerakan kakinya hanya tekuk, tendang, rapatkan kau sudah paham kan?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk lagi, sebenarnya ia cukup pusing dengan penjelasan Naruto. Namun untuk menyenangkan hati Naruto yang telah capek-capek menjelaskan ia pun mengiyakan apapun perkataan Naruto.

"Baik Gaara ayo sekarang kita praktekan, kau ikutilah gerakanku.."

Naruto duduk dipinggir kolam kemudian ia menekuk kakinya, kemudian ia merenggangkan kedua kakinya saling berjauhan kemudian merapatkannya sampai telapak kaki kiri dan kanan bersentuhan. Ia dan Gaara terus melakukan seperti itu hingga ia cukup terbiasa. Naruto menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekati Gaara.

"Begitu Gaara, kau melakukannya dengan baik.." Naruto meremas pinggul, membuat Gaara menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, Gaara?"

"Belum.."

"Tapi sudah pernah berpacaran?" Kali ini tangan Naruto sudah melingkar sempurna dipinggang Gaara. Merasa risih Gaara menggeser duduknya menjauhi Naruto. Ia sudah berhenti melakukan gerakan yang disuruh Naruto.

"Belum.."

"Benarkah? Aku suka sekali cowok manis dan polos sepertimu.." Ucap Naruto santai sambil menangkup kedua pipi Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa mengerjap polos dan cukup shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Oke, aku menghargai itu. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan berenangnya.." Naruto hanya tersenyum, dan melepas tangannya dari kedua pipi Gaara sebelum tadi sempat mengusap-usap pipinya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto dari tadi telah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada dirinya.

 _'_ _Polos sekali, jadi semakin sayang..'_

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Sudah dua jam Naruto mengajari Gaara cara berenang, dan kini Gaara pun sudah cukup mahir melakukannya. Naruto berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian setelah tadi Gaara berpamitan untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia memasuki loker tempat ia menyimpan baju dan beberapa perlengkapannya, ketika ia baru memasuki tempat itu ia melihat Gaara yang masih memakai celana renangnya tengah mengobrak-abrik tas mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto tepat didepan Gaara.

"Naruto-san, sepertinya aku lupa membawa handuk.." Ucap Gaara masih saja mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Aku membawa handuk besar, kau bisa pakai punyaku.."

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga pakai handuk itu, kita pakai berdua.."

"Ha?" Namun belum sempat Gaara bertanya lagi Naruto sudah menariknya menuju bilik kamar mandi dan menutup bilik tersebut.

"Sudah sekarang kau mandi.." Ucap Naruto sambil membalikan badan dan membuka celana renangnya dan menyisakan celana dalam saja kemudian segera menyalakan shower.

Gaara pun hanya mengendikkan bahu dan bersikap biasa, tidak seperti Naruto daritadi dadanya sudah bergemuruh bahkan jika ia tidak menahannya ia sudah mimisan dari tadi melihat Gaara yang begitu polos dan pasrah.

Gaara terlihat tenang dan tetap melanjutkan acara mandinya, sama halnya seperti Naruto yang sering curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Ketika melihat Gaara sudah menyelesaikan mandinya, Naruto dengan percaya diri mengambil handuk dan berbalik menghadap Gaara kemudian menghanduki Gaara mulai dari rambut merahnya, kemudian turun ke wajah manisnya.

"Naruto-san, ak-aku bisa sendiri.." Ucap Gaara yang berusaha menghentikan Naruto yang sedang mengelap lehernya secara perlahan.

Naruto hanya diam dan terus mengelap badan Gaara, Gaara sendiri juga menahan tangan Naruto yang terus mengelap badannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Naruto memegang kedua sisi pipinya. Gaara yang risih mulai memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Gaara.. kau ternyata tumbuh dengan baik.."

"Haa?"

"Kau tetap saja manis seperti dulu, padahal sudah lama aku tidak main ke rumahmu.." Tangan Naruto mulai mengusap pipi Gaara secara perlahan. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara dan menggesekan hidung mereka berdua.

"Neko-chan?" Seketika Gaara teringat tentang seorang anak kecil yang sering main dirumah Gaara waktu ia kecil dahulu yang sering ia panggil _'Neko-chan'_. Gaara bisa mengingatnya karena dulu anak itu sering sekali menggesekan hidungnya pada Gaara, persis seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Benar Gaara aku Neko-chanmu.."

"Hahahahaha kau tidak setampan dulu?" Gaara masih terbahak mengabaikan wajah cengo Naruto.

"Gaara, kau ini masih saja frontal seperti dulu.."

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Pulang dari lesnya ternyata Gaara diantar pakai motor oleh Naruto, dikarenakan sang kakak yang tidak bisa menjemput. Sebenarnya yang memaksa Naruto sendiri, agar bisa pulang bareng. Di jalan ia juga tak lupa mengrepe-grepe tangan Gaara agar mau memeluknya, katanya biar nggak jatuh. Padahal cuma akal-akalan.

"Terima kasih ya Naruto-san sudah mengantar sampai rumah.." Ucap Gaara ketika mereka sudah di depan rumah Gaara.

"Tentu sayang.."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu.."

"Lalu maunya dipanggil apa Honey?"

Gaara memasang wajah datar.

"Iya, iya Gaara-chan~"

Gaara mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Jangan gitu dong, kita kan udah pacaran?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Lho tadi kan aku udah nembak kamu dijalan.."

 _'_ _Nggak romantis..'_

"Ya udah dehh, tapi kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku? Iya kan?" Ucap Naruto lagi-lagi tangannya yang nggak bisa diem udah megang-megang pinggul Gaara.

"Kan aku bilang kalau aku udah mahir renang kayak kamu, aku bakal terima cinta kamu.."

"Haa? Bener yaa Gaara kalau gitu kita tiap hari aja lesnya.."

"Nggak! Bisa-bisa aku kecapekan. Apalagi kamu mesumnya nggak ketulungan.."

"Hmmm.. baik. Tapi kalau nanti kamu bisa jadi atlet renang, kamu mau ya nikah sama aku?"

Hening.

Gaara hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Naruto menyeringai dan tersenyum dalam hati.

"Aku pulang dulu, titip salam yaa untuk kedua kakakmu.."

"Inget Gaara, aku pasti bisa jadiin kamu atlet renang hehe.. Tentunya bisa juga jadiin kamu istri aku!" Seru Naruto sambil melajukan motornya.

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum menatap kepergian Naruto.

 _'_ _Baka Neko-chan~'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

FF apa ini sebenarnya?!

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca FF saya, saya tiba-tiba mendapat ide seperti ini dan mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah soal EYD, typo, alur terlalu cepat dan sebagainya..

Harap maklum..

Terima kasih /bow/ ^^

Sekian.


End file.
